Junjou Captivatist
by HikaruInnocent
Summary: When Yoichi, the new butler falls in love with Haruhiko Usami. He decides to keep his feelings hidden. But when Yoichi says, "Shall I teach you about love?" What will happen to Yoichi and Haruhiko? Rated Teen. Pairing: OC x Haruhiko.U
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa. My name is Suzuki Yoichi. The meaning of Yoichi is "ocean first son" because of my unnatural blue-gray eyes which doesn't match up with my black hair. I am 24 years old but I'm short for my age which I am pissed at. I look like a high school student. Also I just became a butler for the Usami family under the guidance of Tanaka-san, the butler of the house.

My jobs around the Usami house are;

-learning about butler traits from Tanaka-san

-taking care of Usami Alexander, the dog

-taking care of Usami Tama, the cat

-taking care of Usami Haruhiko

Usami Haruhiko. He is eldest brother in the Usami family. He aims to become an architect. He is one of the wealthiest in Japan. He has tall and very handsome profile.

His dad must be a real idiot to call him that. Haruhiko means "spring prince" which doesn't fit him. Sure he does have a princely aura. His sensual glasses lying on his face give him a stern profile. His ice- cold eyes gives all the ladies the swoon with one glance. BUT there's nothing about him that gives the warmth. I have yet to see the winter in him to melt into spring.

But to tell you the truth I'm _obsessed _with him. When I first saw him, he captured my attention right away with his eyes. Usually guys like him are what I hate the most. But for this person, I could only stand in awe. I don't why but it was like a strong feeling that I suppose to be by his side.

Tanaka-san coughed telling me that I was staring at Haruhiko too long. My head was pulled back to focus. "Umm...... I'm....... I'm Suzuki Yoichi...... umm........ nice to meet you!" I bowed and held my hand out for Haruhiko-sama to shake. I couldn't believe I was nervous and sweating in front of this guy.

Usami Haruhiko ignored my hand and turned to talk with Tanaka-san. That jerk I thought in my mind as I clutched my fist at my sides, but I couldn't stay mad with him. All my anger was replaced with desire as I looked at Haruhiko-sama.

I guess it was _love in first sight_.

As I stared at my master's back as he walked away from me. Then I made up rules for myself on the spot.

1. Learn about Usami Haruhiko

2. Watch him from afar

3. Never confess to him

Because a guy like him _will never need me_.

Few days later, I made a _huge mistake_ in my whole life.

It started off by Haruhiko-sama coming home from the meeting at Marukawa Publishings. I saw his fancy foreign car (personally I have no knowledge about cars) coming towards the house. I immediately dashed to the lobby as fixed my cuffs and shirt to look presentable. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my black suit with my white elegant gloves while going down the stairs. Then I took my rightful place next to Tanaka-san and waited at the door. Then Haruhiko-sama entered.

I bowed down to my waist. "Welcome back Haruhiko-sama," I said with the other echoes of the maids.

Then Tanaka-san stepped forward. "Welcome back master. Is there anything that you need?"

Haruhiko-sama said. "I'll be up my room."

Tanaka-san placed his hand across his chest and bowed again. "Yes, Haruhiko-sama"

My eyes followed Haruhiko-sama's back as he went up the stairs. That was strange, I thought as I slowly went upright.

Tanaka-san turned towards me. "Could you bring the tea up for Haruhiko-sama," asked Tanaka.

"Yes, Tanaka-san."

I brought the tea in front of Haruhiko-sama's work place door. I took a gulp of air to steady my nerves. Relax Yoichi, I thought. You must not let Haruhiko-sama know your feelings. Then I took the courage to knock at Haruhiko-sama's door.

"Who is it?" answered Haruhiko-sama. His voice hits me like an arrow. My nervousness came back. That gets me off guard every time.

I breathed out. "It's Suzuki-san, Haruhiko-sama," I said.

"Come in."

I came in and placed the tea set on a nearby table. I stared at the back of Haruhiko-sama who was working at his desk. I could tell that Haruhiko-sama that something was bothering him even though his face didn't change in even a bit slightest when he came home.

I asked. "Haruhiko-sama would you like some tea?"

"Yes." He said. He didn't turn towards me.

I began making the black tea for Haruhiko-sama. My eyes went back and fro from the tea set and Haruhiko-sama. I was trying to decide to ask him the question or not. Then I finally asked the question. "Is there something wrong Haruhiko-sama?"

He didn't look back at me. He said. "I got dumped."

For an unconversationalist he can say straightforward stuff. "Who's the person you got dumped, Haruhiko-sama?" I asked.

"Takahashi Misaki."

"She must be a really beautiful girl." I poured the tea into a china cup.

Then he said bluntly. "It's a guy."

"A guy." I repeated dumbly. My mind went blank. A guy! My hand froze on the teapot. A GUY! HARUHIKO-SAMA LIKES GUYS. I'm not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that Haruhiko-sama likes boys. That ruins my whole image of him. And it's bad for his status. But it was a good thing for me that he likes boys, so that means I got a chance with Haruhiko-sama.

I threw that thought away, towards and out the door.

Shit, I thought when I realised that tea was pouring over. I pulled out a handkerchief to mop it up. I hoped that Haruhiko-sama didn't realise it.

Then within the chaos in my head, it slipped out. "Why do you think he dumped you?" I realized that what I said. I had to ask the most insensitive question in the whole word. I thumped my head with hand ten times hard I thought I got a concussion from it. But it didn't seem to affect Haruhiko-sama.

"Because he's in love with a-name-I-don't-want-mention-in-this-house." There was a moment of silence then he spoke again. "But I still love him." In the most caring voice I heard from him.

Then it _happened_.

"I still love him" echoed through my head like a raging tornado. And that tornado tore up my self-restrain and brought up my jealousy and desires. I became an unknown person that my mind wasn't unaware of.

I put the tea cup on the decorative wooden tray. It landed with a "clunk". "Maybe you don't have the experience." There was a hint of seduction in my voice.

He turned around to face me. "Experience in what?" He asked with interest.

I walked forward to Haruhiko-sama with the tea. I placed the china cup on Haruhiko-sama's work desk. My lips were near his right ear. Then I simply said, "Experience in love." I took a gentle hold of Haruhiko-sama's satin tie. My blue-grey eyes were affixed on his unchanging expression. Then I whispered to his face. "Shall I teach you about love?"

* * *

***EDIT* I just realized that the maids and the bulter calls him Haruhiko-sama after rewatching the second season. So I had to change Usami-sama into Haruhiko-sama. ARGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Suzuki Yoichi. Right now I am sulking my heart out while polishing the silverware. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Tanaka-san, the butler.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause the doorknob doesn't need to be polish."

I looked at my hand. I was cleaning the doorknob. I flung my hands away from the doorknob as if it was a poisonous object. I turned toward Tanaka-san, sweating nervously. "Um….. I thought this need to be polish too."

Tanaka-san gave me a concern look. I smiled at him to show that there was nothing wrong with me. "I'm okay. Really."

Tanaka-san gave me a more concern look. Then he sighed. "I'll be downstairs," said Tanaka-san.

When I heard the door closed, I sighed again. Of course I'm not concentrating, I thought while slipping down to the floor. All my thoughts are preoccupied from last night.

I can't believe it, I thought as I shake my head frantically. I can't believe I came onto Haruhiko-sama I thought, remembering Haruhiko-sama's close-up face. I never knew that I was like that. Where did my common sense go? WHERE the hell I became like that? I banged my head against the wall.

And me! IDIOT ME! Who takes the situation of dumped man and use it for his own gain? I paused for moment and let out a huge sigh. Me….. I must be the lowest of the lowest, I thought, sulking even more.

Then it popped into my head. WHERE THE HELL DID I GET THIS LINE!?!, I thought. "_Shall I teach you about love?"_ I banged my head against the wall again. That only happens in Shojo manga. That was most disturbing thing that night!

No. The most disturbing thing was the……

"Yeah," answered Haruhiko-sama.

My hands combed through my hair. I can't believe that Haruhiko-sama would answer yeah! I mean he could've refused it. Plus I am a guy so it makes sense if he rejected _but_ he didn't. Plus I wasn't supposed to be that near Haruhiko-sama. I supposed to watch him from afar. But then I and Haruhiko-sama…….

I put my head between my knees. I'm so confused, I thought.

Then I tried to remember more from last night. Right after that answer, I stepped away from Haruhiko-sama then I said. "We will have the first lesson on the day after tomorrow night." Then I left Haruhiko-sama's room. After that I guess I retired to my room.

I sighed. "I wished it was a nightmare," I moaned. Because you pretend it never existed, I thought.

But this is my only chance to learn about Haruhiko-sama, and about why does looking at him set my heart off. Why did my heart beat for Haruhiko-sama? I pondered that question again and again.

Then I finally decided after sitting on the floor for two hours. I will teach Haruhiko-sama about love. Only until I find the answer.

The next day I went to a book store for reference. Of course I have a rep to preserve so I dressed up for the occasion. I thought my disguise was outrageous, when I looked at myself in the book store's window. I wore coke-bottle sunglasses, a pink Hawaii shirt saying "Share the Love", a surgeon mask and a cap with baggy shorts. I also gelled my hair for the final touch. I laughed at myself when I walked into the store.

I should do this more often, I thought as a couple looked at me then rushed away to another section of the store.

I went to the "romance" isle, hoping there were books on love, boyxboy love. Then there was a book that caught my eye. "**Love Time is Afterschool by Akikawa Yayoi"** I read the front. The cover was of two boys in a classroom scenario. The uke was on the desk and the seme was pouncing on the uke.

I carelessly flipped the pages to the middle of the book. I began to read the first paragraph.

_They were in the classroom alone. __The doors were locked with no way of students interrupting their precious love time. Akihiko began whispering words of love into Misaki's ears as Misaki felled into his seduction. Misaki quivered as Akihiko's hand masterfully caressed his body. Sweet honey sounds came out of Misaki's mouth as he cried Akihiko's name. Akihiko pressed together his and Misaki's………….._

I slammed the book shut, knowing what's coming next. My face blushed red hot. So this is what boyxboy love books are like, I thought. I figured that these books are perfect to study with that kind of intensity. So I chose five more books from the author.

When I bought these, the cashier lady looked at me weird. "Is this for your sister?" She asked. I guess she was trying confirmed that I wasn't those perverted gay guys. I have to admit I do look like one in this outfit.

A sly grin went across my face. "Nope, it's for me. I really love to read these books. Makes body excited. You know?"

A horrified expression was placed on her. I left the shop feeling quite happy.

I went back to the Usami's mansion by bus at noon. It was crowded in the bus. People nudged away from like I was a disease and their stares beamed on me like prickling fire.

Forget it. I am not going to dress up like this again, I thought when I got off at a bus stop. Then I went to one of the bike racks in front of a store. I twisted the bike lock to get my bike then I rode my bike all the way to Usami's house which took an hour.

I forgot to mention. I have my own room in the Usami household. It came with the job and also food service but I have to make it myself in the kitchen. It's my first room that I get have all by myself. When you live with six brothers and sisters, you don't have any space you can own.

I went through the back doors of the Usami's house which took me another thirty minutes. Then I was finally in my room. I ditched my disguise into a trash bag and wore my t-shirt and jeans. I lied down on the bed and started to read the books.

I read and reread the books again and again. My hand was starting to cramp after writing many notes from these books. Then I couldn't take it anymore. Argh, I thought to myself as I collapsed into my pillow. I feel like I'm craming for exam.

Then I remembered a love confession from one of the books. What happens if……. I thought as I clutched my pillow with my arms. An imaginary Haruhiko pops inside my head. Haruhiko's face was close up and his mouth was moving, saying…... I blushed while flailing my hands around. I didn't dare to imagine more. It seemed too unrealistic.

_Because t__he winter in Haruhiko-sama never melts._

How many hours passed by? I looked at the clock. SHIT!!!! Haruhiko-sama supposed to come home soon. AND I'm still in my hobo clothes. I quickly hid all my research underneath the bed and grabbed my butler's suit. Then I started dancing, trying to put on my suit on.

You idiot Yoichi, I thought. You're going get chewed by Tanaka-san.

* * *

***EDIT* I had to change Usami-sama to Haruhiko-sama because that is what everyone calls him.**


	3. Chapter 3

DAMN IT I screamed in my head. I fixed my white butler gloves as when I went down the hall. I could hear Tanaka-san lecturing in my head_. A good butler has to be early for its master. Never arrive when the master arrives. If you do arrive late, there's a dungeon that needs some cleaning._

I never knew that the Usami house had a dungeon!

I looked down the stairs. I saw that the maids already taking their spots in the foyer. DAMN IT, I thought as ran downstairs. Then I jumped over eight steps down and landed on my feet. As always I took my rightful spot next to Tanaka-san. I glanced at Tanaka-san to see if he noticed my delay. Tanaka-san glanced back at me. Then he said in a strict tone, "You're late."

"Yes I am," I said as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my suit.

"Why were you late, Suzuki-san?"

"I was sleeping in," I said immediately. I can't say that I was reading boyxboy books. It is just weird especially if you were a boy. Then I added, with a butler-like voice. "Forgive me for my actions."

Tanaka-san studied me for a moment. I shuffled my feet around because of the awkward atmosphere. "I taught you well," Takana-san suddenly said to me.

"Because you are a good teacher."

Then Haruhiko-sama entered the doors. "Welcome back Haruhiko-sama," we echoed. Then we bowed down at the same time then straightened our backs.

One of the maids took his bag and Tanaka-san greeted him as always. Then Haruhiko-sama turned towards to me. His face showed the coldness of his winter presence. His body was towering before me. Damn, at times like this I wish I was taller.

I kept my butler face on but I was surprised, not at his coldness but his action towards me. This is the first time that Haruhiko-sama actually faced toward me out of his own free-will! I'm so happy! My inner Yoichi skipped around through a field of pink and blue flowers. "Haruhiko-sama actually faced me!" screamed my Inner Yoichi. But that happiness was short-lived.

"Come to my room later. Alone," he commanded. I cringed. Tanaka-san and the maids looked towards me. Tanaka-san especially raised an eyebrow at me with an expression I couldn't figure out. The heat of embarrassment was climbing up my neck.

AGAIN with his straightforwardness, I thought angrily but I didn't show my anger on my face. "Yes, Haruhiko-sama," I answered calmly while bowing down to Haruhiko-sama. Then Haruhiko-sama walked away to his room. I straightened my back.

After the maids dispersed to their jobs, Tanaka-san stared at me. My body seized up when he talked to me. "Did something happen with Haruhiko-sama?" asked Tanaka-san sternly. I wasn't sure if he was worried about me or Haruhiko-sama.

"Nope," I lied straight out. "Nothing at all." Tanaka-san studied me carefully.

"Bring some tea for Usami-san when you go up to his room," said Tanaka-san finally.

"Yes," I said in my butler tone.

*****

I walked upstairs, practically stomping at each step. The tea pot set jumped on the tray, chorusing with each step I took. Shit I thought. WHY does Haruhiko-sama has to be so forward? Couldn't he say "Bring tea to my room later,"? Or maybe give me a signal to come his room. SOMETHING NOT OBIVOUS! People here will think there something going on. Something between me and Haruhiko-sama. Then I remembered the _lessons_ I suppose to teach to Haruhiko-sama in the midst of my anger.

I AM NOT READY TO TEACH HARUHIKO-SAMA YET, my Inner Yoichi yelled inside my head. The Inner Yoichi paced around in my head. I HAVEN'T THOUGHT UP THE FIRST LESSON YET. WHAT I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW? I DIDN'T FINISH READING WHEN MISAKI AND AKIHIKO WENT TO THE HOT SPRINGS. Then I found myself planted in front of Haruhiko-sama's room.

I knew I shouldn't let Haruhiko-sama wait. So I gulped then I knocked at the door. "Come in," said Haruhiko-sama's voice. This time my heart jumped out my throat and got shoved back in. How come this nervousness won't go away, I thought. I breathed out to calm myself then I walked in.

Haruhiko-sama was standing near his desk, waiting for me. His expression stood cold as always with his glasses glaring at me. "Good afternoon, Haruhiko-sama," I said calmly even though my heart was jumping like crazy. "Would you like tea?"

"Not today."

"Oh," I said placing the tea down on a table near the door. I faced toward Haruhiko-sama.

Then he asked the question. "What is the first lesson?" asked Haruhiko-sama in a business tone.

"Umm," I mumbled. I was sweat-dropping trying to find an answer. Hurry up Yoichi, I thought. You read all those embarrassing novels all day. But my mind was still blank, and then I remembered one of my crying sisters. "Um……. The first lesson is on hugs," I blurted out. Yeah that's right, I thought. Not too imitating like kissing or ……… I stopped before my pure thoughts about Haruhiko-sama were corrupted.

Haruhiko-sama stared blankly at me. "You know a hug when people wrap their arms around each other," I quickly explained. I wasn't used to getting stared by Haruhiko-sama. There was some sort of intensity behind those glasses.

"I know what is a hug is."

"I see," I replied dumbly. Of course he knows what a hug is, IDIOT, I thought. Then I looked toward Haruhiko-sama. I guess this is the time to start the lesson. I stepped toward to Haruhiko-sama and stopped in front of him, at least a good reasonable distance between us. Then I daringly looked up at Haruhiko-sama. "Show me how do you do a hug," I commanded to Haruhiko-sama.

His arms slowly were brought up to my body. The distance between us became shorter as Haruhiko-sama's body leaned towards me. My heart was beating so fast, I thought, it was like running for a marathon. Haruhiko-sama's chest was now close to my face. Here it comes, I thought, closing my eyes.

Then I felt huge pressure on my body, and it was squeezing me. I realized it was Haruhiko-sama's arms that were constricted tightly around me. I felt like I was being squeezed by an octapus.

I'm going to die here! I thought. I waved my arms about trying to get out the monster grip. "Let go! I shouted but it was muffled against Haruhiko-sama's body. Haruhiko-sama abruptly released me. I was left gasping for breath. I really thought I saw my soul coming out of my mouth.

"Wasn't that a hug?" asked Haruhiko-sama.

My vein popped. "HELL NO! THAT'S NOT A HUG!!!!" I yelled at him. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!? YOU IDIOT!" Then I realized I was yelling at him. I quickly up my right arm across my chest then bowed down to Haruhiko-sama. "Sorry Haruhikoi-sama, my actions were inappropriate."

"Just continue the lesson."

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama." That was embarrassing, I thought. To show him my Yankee side of me.

I decided that I should be doing the hugging. Safety first, I thought in my head. Then I looked at Haruhiko-sama. I was two heads shorter than him which kind of pissed me off but my affection for him pushed it away. He's too tall for me to give him a proper hug, I thought.

"Sit down on the bed," I said.

"Are we having……..

"No," I interrupted Haruhiko-sama. I knew what he was going to say. "We are not that far yet."

Haruhiko-sama sat on his bed which was king-sized, in my opinion is too much sleeping space. Then I walked in front of him. I cleared my voice with my arms folded across my chest. "Hugging is supposed to show…… The goal of hugging is to show warmth to your beloved. NOT to kill them!" I exaggerated the last sentence for Haruhiko-sama's own good and perhaps for everyone's too.

I leaned closer to Haruhiko-sama. I spoke. "First you lean close, and then you wrap your arms around the body," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. My face was beside Haruhiko-sama but we never touched. "It doesn't matter where you put your arms as long as it somewhere on the upper body," I continued. "Then you put a little pressure with your body." I placed my right hand on the back of his head.

I hugged my little brothers and sisters like this when they were crying. But hugging a man is different. His shoulders were broader. The smell of his cologne wafted around him and his back of his head seem to emit warmth through my hand to my heart.

Then I realized I was hugging Haruhiko-sama. I quickly let go of the warmth of Haruhiko-sama. My face still felt hot even though it was removed from the source of heat. "That's the frontal hug," I said as I looked away from Haruhiko-sama. "Understand?"

"Yes," I heard Haruhiko-sama.

I went behind Haruhiko-sama. "Another type of hug is one from the back," I said. I climbed on the bed with all fours. Then I came face to face with Haruhiko-sama's back. I could hear my heart's loud thumps echoing through my body. I never knew glancing at Haruhiko-sama's back could make me feel like this.

My hands wrapped around his abdomen. "Place you hands like this. Then press your body against the person's back. Gently place your head on the shoulder," I instructed doing everything I say. But my body didn't even press against Haruhiko-sama's back because I was aware how fast my heart is beating. My head laid on Haruhiko-sama's shoulder perfectly like fate made it for my head.

I lifted my head close to Haruhiko-sama's hearing range. "Understand?" I whispered into his ear. There was no response from Haruhiko-sama. Then I decided to wake up from this dream. I slowly released my hands from Haruhiko-sama while the urging desire begged me to keep my hands like that. Then I got off the bed. "That's all for today," I said as I headed towards the doors.

"Suzuki-san," said Haruhiko-sama.

I cringed in one spot. That was the first time he called me by my name, well my last name actually. "Yes Haruhiko-sama," I said coolly without turning around even though as a butler I was supposed to.

I felt his body pressed against my back. Haruhiko-sama's large hands wrapped around my abdomen. My eyes widened in response of the surprise as I felt my heat rose from my toes to my head. His hot breath tickled my ear as he talked. "Is this right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I uttered. Then Haruhiko-sama let go of me when I said that. My body felt the warm lingering from Haruhiko-sama but it felt the emptiness too.

I looked back at Haruhiko-sama but my eyes couldn't reach his face. I was scared to see his expression was when he hugged me. No, I was scared to let him see my face when he hugged me. Thank god I have my bangs in front my face. "Good job," I said, hopefully not in an awkwardly way. "You learned one of the basic interactions of love." Then I paused for no reason. "I need to go do my duties as a butler. Have a good day, Haruhiko-sama."

*****

I closed the doors behind, cutting me off from Haruhiko-sama. I leaned on the door. My hand went up to the ear that Haruhiko-sama touched with his breath. My body felt like it was squeezed by Haruhiko-sama's heat even though the embrace was only for a moment. I closed my eyes trying to conjure up the scene in my head.

Then Tama-sama meowed at me. It broke the spell over my body. The feeling that overwhelmed me was gone like that. Tama-sama swished around my legs, purring. I picked up Tama-sama into my arms. He meowed at me.

"You found Tama-sama," said a maid walking towards me.

I looked toward the maid. "Yeah," I said.

"It is time for Tama-sama's dinner."

I looked outside the windows. The sun was turning red, surrounded by pink and purple hues. "It's almost dark isn't it," I said.

"Yeah," said the maid looking toward the same window as me. Then she said, "Don't you have to go prepare the table."

"Yeah," I said. Tama-sama was batting at my chest. "Here you go," I said when I gave Tama-sama to the maid. "As you said I need to prepare the table."

*****

Dinner was the usual. Haruhiko-sama was eating by himself and I was against the wall but near Haruhiko-sama. As I looked towards Haruhiko-sama, I always wondered to myself, isn't it lonely eating by yourself. I wanted to ask that out loud but given the place I'm at, I couldn't say it. I also worry that I would get one of Haruhiko-sama's cold stares.

When Haruhiko-sama was finished, I cleared the plates from him. Then he talked to me. "When is the next lesson?" he asked.

Shit I thought. I haven't thought about that. "I'm free this week in the afternoons except for Sunday," I said.

"Then tomorrow then," Haruhiko-sama said.

TOMMOROW!!! I thought. Should I refuse? I looked at Haruhiko-sama face. His cold stare caught me and it made me say, "Tommorow is fine. Haruhiko-sama"

"Tommorow at four."

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama."

Then I took the plates away from him. When I was in the kitchen I said to myself. "What should I do now?" I hardly survive from Haruhiko-sama's embrace and now I have to endure a new threat to my heart. Love really messes up your life.

I sighed as I place the plates in the sink. "I really need to sleep on this."

* * *

***EDIT* OMG THIS STORY HAD TOO MANY USAMI-SAMAs. I had to replace Usami-sama with Haruhiko-sama. **


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the familiar warm pressure over my back. I snuggled my body closer. Someone called my name over and over. "Yoichi," said the sweet voice. I looked at the large hands were around my stomach. I traced my fingers over the hands that were so gentle. "Haruhiko-sama," I said in a soft whisper. My body shivered as he held me tighter. I looked over my shoulder and a large eye stared at me. Suddenly the hands became tentacles with huge suction cups. It wrapped more tentacles around me, gripping me. It was squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe any more.

"AN OCTAPUS!!! I cried leaping out of my nightmare. Then I frantically looked everywhere for any sights of weird floppy tentacle. I sighed in relief not to find any.

I looked at the bearded panda-shaped clock. It read 5:32. I only slept for 6 hours, I thought. But I didn't want to sleep again. What happen if another nightmare like that appears again? I cursed the novels by Akikawa Yayoi under my breath when I groggily got up from bed. Then I got changed into my butler suit. I previewed my schedule. It was my turn to wash Alexander Haruhiko-sama.

I went down to the kitchen which was on the other side of building. My hands were in the pockets while traveling. Everything seemed so different when the mansion is dark. It feels more empty when it was in the daylight because there is no noise. My only companion was a crescent moon's light, traveling with me.

I got to the kitchen. I scanned the kitchen and saw only Anna-chan looking in the cupboards.

Anna-chan is also a maid who worked here. She's the person who helped me settled in. She's been away for a while because of her sick grandmother. Anna-chan greeted me with a warming smile.

"Hello Anna-chan," I said while yawning.

"Good morning, Yoichi-kun."

"Are you looking for something to eat?"

"Yeah." She blushed. "I haven't eaten anything in the past eight hours."

"How's your grandmother?"

"Feeling better."

"I see. Umm…. Do you want, Anna-chan?"

"French toast please."

"Too hard," I denied. "I'll make pancakes instead after I find the food in the frigging fridge over there." I pointed out with my finger. A huge stainless fridge loomed behind my back. "Can you get me the flour, sugar, salt and baking powder?"

"Sure," said Anna-chan.

I picked up the eggs, milk, cream, butter from the fridge. Then I saw one of the crates of strawberries in the fridge. I took it too.

I began the preparations with the pancake with Anna-chan intently watching me. I finished the first pancake, served with strawberries and whipped cream. I gave it to Anna-chan. "Here you go."

The pancake was shaped like a bear, surrounded with cream and strawberries. "Sugoi! It's a bear! Itakimasu!" cried Anna-chan.

"What smells good here?" said the chef who works here. He came in sniffing the air in his kitchen. It was Taguchi-san but he told me to call him Ta-san or he would chop me up with a cleaver. I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

"Pancakes," muffled Anna-chan with her mouth full of pancake.

"Need help?"

"Nah. I'm going to be out your way in thirty minutes."

Ta-san gave me a hard slap on the back. The pan jolted in my hand, making a messy bear pancake. "Don't. There's enough room in the kitchen for both of us." He was right. The kitchen had six stoves, three fridges and numerous cupboards.

"Okay," I said.

"Pancake theme breakfast is not bad for Haruhiko-sama," Ta-san said. Then he looked over my shoulder. "What is that? An amoeba?"

"It was suppose to be a bear," I said not mentioning that he messed it up.

"Oh I see. Well try to make the circle ears for bear-chan."

"Thanks," I said, even though I made countless bear pancakes for my brothers and sisters. Then I finished making the bear-shaped pancakes. I looked at the big pile of pancakes on the counter beside me. There were at least thirty pancakes in all. "I made too much," I realized. This recipe had the amount to feed my hungry brothers and sisters. I should have cut the ingredients in half.

"Don't worry," Ta-san said. "Serve it to the others. This is sure save me time to make Haruhiko-sama's breakfast."

I poured myself a glass of milk and drained it empty. "I'll freeze some of them," I said. Then I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I could save it for tommorow's breakfast anyways.

The other maids came down and complemented me on the pancakes. After I finished eating six pancakes, I was amazed there was none left. That's take care of not freezing them, I thought. Then Anna-chan met up with me.

"Shall we see to Alexander-sama?" I forgot that I wasn't the only person who was tending Alexander-sama.

"Sure."

*****

Even though Alexander is a behaved dog most of the time, all things have a little clink. Alexander hates baths. Tanaka-san told me that the dog-specialists couldn't take it anymore of Alexander's running spree.

I looked at Alexander's fur while walking to his own private bathroom. It was shiny and. It's still amazes me on how the maids get Alexander-sama cleaned. I reviewed strict instructions that I have been given on washing him in my mind.

When we got to the bathroom, my face was dumfounded. This bathroom is the size of my family's living room, I thought, looking at the spacious room. There's a Jacuzzi in the middle of bathroom. Fancy lights hanging from the ceiling and a huge mirror in front of me. I looked at the leashed up Alexander-sama who was pulling away from Anna-chan's hands. They really like to spoil their pets, I thought. I wonder what they do for dinner.

"Let's hurry it up," I said because I wanted free time to think up the new lesson for Haruhiko-sama.

So it began. Water splashed over the red tiles as we tried to place Alexander-sama into the water. It was a really a wonder that the maids get Alexander-sama into the tub. Then suddenly the leash snapped off and Alexander-sama realized his chance.

"ALEXANDER!" I yelled, trying to grab him. He dodged my clutches. Then half of me fell in the bath tub of water.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud. Alexander-sama wasn't there when I got the water out of my eyes. A trail of wet paws went out the bathroom. My vein popped. "So that is how you want to play," I said through my gritted teeth. Then I peeled the white shirt of my skin. "Anna-chan, clean up the mess," I said. "I'm going to get him back here AND we are going to clean him." Then I took off.

*****

I saw Alexander hiding in the hallway, underneath a table. I pounced for him. "GOTCHA," I said as I held the scruff of his neck. I crouched down to floor-level and I took a hold of Alexander-sama's head. I stared at him. "Now listen here. You will take that bath. AND there will be no running away from me. Understood." Alexander-sama whimpered. His eyes were saying, "I understood! No more running."

"Good boy," I smiled while ruffling his fur. Alexander-sama licked my face in response.

Then there was a tall figure at the corner of my eye. "Haruhiko-sama…." I said when he saw me. Haruhiko-sama was shocked and looked at me. I remembered that I was half naked, also dripping wet.

My inner Yoichi screamed. How indecent of me, standing half naked in front of Haruhiko-sama. Oh well we are both guys, right? It's not like its awkward or anything. Then again Haruhiko-sama likes a guy. But I'm different from Misaki-san. Misaki-san is supposed to be a gorgeous guy right. But it doesn't change the fact I'm standing half naked in front of him also drenched in water.

"Um…. Gorgeous weather today," I said. You idiot! You are inside. An awkward silence was between us.

Luckily Anna-chan came to the rescue. "Did you get Alexander-sama?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh," said Anna-chan noticing Haruhiko-sama. "Good morning Haruhiko-sama. Sorry for the trouble. We were trying to get Alexander-sama cleaned."

"Oh," said Haruhiko-sama. "That must be the reason why Suzuki-san doesn't have his shirt on." I sighed in relief because I was spared to give the master an explanation for this. "Give Alexander one of the rubber ducks to chew on. It calms him down."

"Thank you, Haruhiko-sama," said Anna-chan.

"Suzuki-san," said Haruhiko-sama.

"Yes?"

"Put some clothes on."

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama." I slightly blushed. Then Haruhiko-sama walked away.

I stared at Haruhiko-sama as he walked away from me. The place I was most focus at was his back. "Yoichi-kun," said Anna-chan as she looked at me. She broke the enchantment over me. "Let's go back washing Alexander-sama."

"Okay," I said focusing back on my duties.

I realized something today everyone. _I definitely have a back fetish._

*****

The day past so fast, then I was in front of Haruhiko-sama's door again. I gulped and knocked stiffly at the door.

"Come in," said Haruhiko-sama. It triggered my heart to pump faster. Another bull's eye, I thought. I walked in.

Haruhiko-sama was seated on a chair waiting for me. I bowed deeply to him. "Hello, Haruhiko-sama."

"Hello, Suzuki-san" he greeted back in business like manner.

My mind was still scrambled from yesterday. So I decided to ask the important question that will help me think up the lessons. I took a seat. "Haruhiko-sama," I said, "may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Suzuki-san?"

"What do you know about love?"

Haruhiko-sama said, "Love is....." Then he paused. I gazed upon Haruhiko-sama's face. It looked uncertain but it still held the structure of winter. I laughed softly.

"You had this feeling with Misaki-san." The name came all rugged and sticky off my tongue. "Tell me what is like being with him?"

The looks in his eyes soften which shocked me. "Misaki-san is a unique person. He would get angry to protect something. Whenever he was happy, I felt happy." Then he paused. "I wanted him to myself. I assumed this feeling is love. That's why I....

"STOP!" I said. I didn't want to the last sentence completed. I looked up at Haruhiko-sama's face which looked shocked. "Sorry," I said. Then I added an excuse, "It's getting late so we should start the lesson, Haruhiko-sama."

"Okay," said Haruhiko-sama.

"Today's lesson is about...."

I was interrupted by someone entering through the door. "Ha-ru-hi-ko-chan," said the person waltzing between me and Haruhiko-sama. "How are you doing, today?" I growled inside my throat. Who's this rude bastard interrupting my time with Haruhiko-sama? My vein popped, as my fists clenched at my side.

Haruhiko spoke. "Ryuichiro, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get any contact with you. SO I came here instead. Anyways who have we here?"

I ignored him as I stood up. "I guess you have business to attend to. I'll leave, Haruhiko-sama." I bowed to him and headed out the door but without giving that bastard a killer leer before Ieaving. Then I closed the door behind me.

That bastard is going to get his ass autographed by my foot, I thought as I left to my room.

* * *

**Next chapter, the spotlight is on Haruhiko-sama so look forward to it. **


	5. Extra 1

**JUNJOU CAPTIVIST CORNER**

**WITH Suzuki Yoichi**

**HikaruInnocent**: Hi people! ***Waves*** I just finished the first four chapters of Junjou Captivatist. I want to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourite it. It's pretty good for my first fanfiction story. Wait. What do I mean it's pretty good? IT'S AWESOME. ***Goes all hyper and run like crazy***

**Twenty minutes later.**

Sorry about that. I had too much caffeine from Tim Hortons (for those who doesn't know what is Tim Hortons is, it is a fast food cafe). I was trying to win some prizes by drinking coffee (to be specific French Vanilla) but I haven't won anything.

Anyways I know Captivatist is not a real word but I'll make it a real word somehow…... (Like taking over the world and force the people who write dictionaries to put the world captivatist in). ANYWAYS here's my definition of Captivatist.

Captivatist – A person who seduces or captivates people.

**Yoichi**: Who's the captivatist in this story?

**HikaruInnocent**: You of course. You are the main character of this story.

**Yoichi**: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT HARUHIKO-SAMA! HE IS THE ONE WHO MADE MY HEART BEAT! SO HE SEDUCED ME FIRST!

**HikaruInnocent**: That's true. So he's the captivatist? But there was a time that you made a move at him...

***Yoichi is in a corner sulking***

**HikaruInnocent**: Whoops! That topic is still sensitive to him. Sorry Yoichi!

***Yoichi is still sulking***

**HikaruInnocent**: Oh my. I'll deal with him later. Time to show Suzuki's profile

**Suzuki Yoichi**

**Age**: 24

**Height**: 5"4 not sure if it is two heads shorter than Haruhiko.

**Relationship**: Single (dated two girls before falling in love with Haruhiko)

**Family**: Foster parents, three sisters, three brothers (two of them are twins)

**Personality**: Short-tempered and acts tough but very sensitive. He says very sorry easily. He has a strong sense of justice. He never tease people. He worries a lot about the people he cares about. Also he's very generous.

**Likes**: Usami Haruhiko. Sweet or spicy stuff. Buildings. Sleeping. Fighting.

**Dislikes**: His eyes because it got him into a lot of trouble when he was at school. He hate rich people use money as a force, never consider other people's feelings, and snobby.

**Secret**: He knows martial arts. There's a scar on his right shoulder from he was in a fight. He drinks milk everyday to grow taller. Yoichi wears sunglasses or his bangs to cover his eyes. He's sleep-talks, saying random stuff out.

**HikaruInnocent**: I'm trying to put all the Junjou characters in this story because I want Yoichi meet them. Akihiko and Misaki will appear first in the story. ***whispers*** There's a reason why Yoichi's last name is Suzuki. ***smiles*** I haven't figured it out how Yoichi will meet the other pairs. I'm still brainstorming. ***whacks the head with hand* **

**Yoichi**: Hikaru……..

**HikaruInnocent**: Oh! You are back from your comma! Welcome back!

**Yoichi**: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM ESPECAILLY A GUY LIKE HIM!

**HikaruInnocent**: You are going to lose your voice like that…….

**Yoichi**: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

**HikaruInnocent**: Okay, after Haruhiko got rejected by Misaki, I felt sorry for him. He's a good guy at heart and I am guessing this is first time falling in love. SO I made you for Haruhiko. Tada! and that how Junjou Captivatist started.

***Yoichi mumbles something***

**HikaruInnocent**: What did you say?

**Yoichi**: So I am a replacement for Misaki. ***sulks***

**HikaruInnocent**: No umm….. It's not like that like that. Ummm…… No... I didn't mean like that way... I like Haruhiko so I thought you might too.

**Yoichi**: ***still sulking*** But I have no idea what Haruhiko-sama thinks of me. Him and his damn poker face.

**HikaruInnocent**: ***whisper to the audience* **Don't worry. Yoichi-san will found out that Haruhiko-san...

**Yoichi:** Who are you talking to?

**HikaruInnocent**: Nothing! Anyways... have you considered being as seme if you two were a couple?

***Yoichi** **blushes***

**HikaruInnocent: **KAWAII! Your face turned red.

**Yoichi: **Shut up!

**HikaruInnocent: **So do you want to be on top of Haruhiko?

**Yoichi: **I haven't gone that far yet.

**HikaruInnocent: **But I want to know

**Yoichi: **...

**HikaruInnocent: **So are going to be the seme?

**Yoichi:** I dunno. Maybe. The thought of it being pushed down by a guy is embarrassing. But if it was Haruhiko-sama I think it is okay. But I still wouldn't like it. But I can't imagine Haruhiko-sama's face when we do it. All I see is Haruhiko-sama's cold face. If I was a seme maybe I get to see Haruhiko-sama's erotic face. ARGH. I DON'T KNOW.

**HikaruInnocent: **Anyways I need help on Usami Haruhiko's age. ***sweatdropping*** I need to know how old is Haruhiko-sama so please tell me. All I know is that he is two older than Usagi-san. And can someone tell me how old is Misaki is in the manga now? The chapters are too messed up.

**Yoichi: **Aren't you too lazy to read the chapters?

**HikaruInnocent: **That's part of a reason.

**Yoichi: **Lazy ass.

**HikaruInnocent: **Hey! I have exams coming up! ***Sticks tongue out***

**Yoichi: **You are still a lazy ass.

**HikaruInnocent: **Meanie. Don't you have to go somewhere?

**Yoichi: **Shit! Haruhiko-sama is suppose to come home soon. Good bye! ***Yoichi dashes off***

**HikaruInnocent: **Bye Yoichi! SO guys I hope you enjoyed this little snip and keep on reading my works. PLUS ignore my grammar mistakes. I've been going over and over my stories again, editing them. I'm just too excited to post them.

I don't own Junjou Romantica and its characters. I only own the character, Suzuki Yoichi which I have to soon give him away to Haruhiko. ***sobs* **Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to **

**XxIamAMentalDisorderxX who I hoped didn't explode. IMMA REEALLY SORRY.**

**&**

**I-Adore-Wuv-Stories. Thanks for the info. **

* * *

I watched Suzuki-san leave the room. For some reason I felt irritated when he left the room but I pushed that feeling away to face the real problem here. I turned around to my friend I known from high school.

"Sheesh," said Ryuichiro-san looking back at the door where Suzuki-san left. "What's with him?" He looked at me with his thumb pointed back at door. "And what's with the blue eyes. They are like icy cold daggers. Who is he, Haruhiko-san?

"He's a new trainer butler," I stated. "Now hurry up and tell me your business." I had no patience for people who interrupt me with important meetings even old friends.

"Sheesh now you are being cold," Ryuichiro-san said. "A trainee butler? I see," he said as he looked at the door again. "How did he get the job?"

"Tanaka-san chose him. Now hurry up and state your business."

Ryuichiro-san pretended to shiver. "So cold Haruhiko-chan. We haven't talk for a LOONNNGG time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We can talk at another time. What's your business doing here?"

"Ah that. Let's see. What did I come here for?" He paused for a long time.

"Ryuichiro-san," I said irritably.

"Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers. "I need you to create a blue print of a playground for me. We want to build a playground to tribute to the authors in our company. Something big! Something that's has a unique design. Something that makes the kids begs their moms to stay. Don't worried about the materials, Haruhiko, we got that covered."

"Why should I do this?" I asked.

"You like designing stuff right? So this will promote you and make the kids happy. We'll promise that we will write your name in a plague. It could start off your career; help you climb those steep steps. If those things don't matter to you, just do it for your old buddy. Right, Haruhiko?" Ryuichiro-san patted on my back. I stared at him back. "Pretty please," he added.

I gave it a thought. "Okay," I finally said.

He grinned and gave me two thumbs up. "Okay! SO the deadline is the next two months."

I knew there was a catch with this. "What's with the short amount of time?"

"Hahaha" Ryuichiro-san laughed. "Don't worry about the small stuff, Haruhiko-chan," he said as he slapped my back. "You are the _one_ who made the design for the Aoyama Aquarium. I am pretty sure that you can design a playground in that amount of time."

"Ryuichiro-san......" I started to speak but Ryuichiro-san cut me off.

"Well! Look at the time! I must be going. Someone is waiting for me. Bye bye! Haruhiko-chan." Then he left when the maid was bringing the tea.

"Do want the tea, Haruhiko-sama?"

"No, thank you." Then I added. "Can you call Suzuki-san here?"

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama." She bowed and went to get Suzuki-san.

I sat at my chair waiting for Suzuki-san. I thought back to the day when Suzuki-san offered to teach me about love. His blue eyes always return to my mind when I think of him. I was really astonished when he offered. I guess that what happens if you talk your problems with another person. So I agreed to his offer as a good business man would on a good opportunity. It might make me understand why Misaki-san loves him.

I heard a knock at the door. My body swivelled around to face Suzuki-san. "I'm here, Haruhiko-sama," he politely said.

"Come here Suzuki-san and sit down," I said. Suzuki-san did as what he was told. He picked up a chair and placed it in front of me. Then Suzuki-san sat down.

When Suzuki-san sat on the chair he looked straight at me and asked. "May I ask a question, Haruhiko-sama?"

"Yes you can."

"Who was that, Haruhiko-sama?" said Suzuki-san.

"It was just a friend from high school who came here for business," I said, thinking that question was irrelevant. Suzuki-san nodded his head in understandment.

Then I got to reason why Suzuki-san was here. "What is today lesson?"

"Today lesson is about moods," he said.

"Moods?" I was thinking that Suzuki-san would teach me about something more about skin ship. The last lesson was really inspiring. Learning how to hug the proper way has its advantages. The way Suzuki-san hugged me, felt warm and comfortable. It gave me a good ground that Suzuki-san was knowledgeable about love although his act at the end was confusing.

"I think it is very important to know about moods in relationship. It makes your love last longer," said Suzuki-san. Then he cleared his voice. "If your partner avoids you and doesn't want to talk with you. What would you do without making him break up with you?

"I would..." I paused. I had no answer for that. I graduated at the top of my school, won the nationals, got several master credits but yet I still had no answer for this. Then I heard Suzuki-san laughed.

Suzuki-san laughed for a while, holding his fist to his mouth. His grin seemed to stretch out to his ears, flashing his white teeth. "Sorry, Haruhiko-sama. It's my first time to see you look so...." He laughed again, failing to stop. "...so blank. I...."

"Really?" I only said blankly. My mind was set on Suzuki-san's face. It was my first time seeing Suzuki-san laugh. Somehow it sparked my interest in continuing the lesson.

"Okay I'm done," said Suzuki-san when he was finished. It broke my analyzing of him. I set my mind to the lesson. "Continuing with the lesson," he said. He cleared his throat.

Suzuki-san gave me situations that I always give the wrong answer. By doing so he would suddenly get angry then calm down to apologize. It was very interesting actually.

"Wrong!" Suzuki-san said cutting me off the third time. "Don't you want understand the person."

"Yes I do," I said.

Suzuki-san leaned his back against the chair. "When your partner is sad, you usually ask them wrong or hug them. When your partner is going to sleep, kiss them goodnight. When you partner is at the happiest at your side it means that you are the source of their happy. When you feel the heat between both of you, you would have sex." Then Suzuki-san paused for a second and looked away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," said Suzuki-san who found interest in the floor below him.

I was figuring what made Suzuki-san paused but he spoke back. "Anyways moods are important to read when you are in love. It will help to understand your partner better and keeps your relationship," Suzuki said in conclusion. "Understand?"

"Yes," I said. So it's important to learn about partner's moods and the mood between you and the partner, I thought. If you learn to read mood, you have a successful relationship.

"Want to do an example?" Suzuki-san said suddenly.

"No I get it perfectly fine," I said.

"Okay then, Haruhiko-sama."

There was silence between us. This should be the part when Suzuki-san leaves but he didn't. "Umm, Haruhiko-sama?" Suzuki-san asked. "May I ask you another question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love Misaki-san?"

"Yes," I said. Then I saw he hid his face under his black bangs. I didn't understand why he did that and also the last lesson too.

Suzuki-san continued talking. "To me I am not sure you are really in love with this Misaki-san," Suzuki-san said, shuffling his feet around. "There are different types of love....."

"I am sure that I _love_ him in that way," I said with certainty. Misaki-san is the only person who encouraged me to go for my dream. He is only person who gives me that kind of smile. I am certain that I love him.

I saw Suzuki-san's mouth tightened. "Can I tell you my experiences in love then?" Suzuki-san asked suddenly.

"Yeah." I said. This could be important to my understandment of love. Maybe it would tell me why Misaki-san chose him instead.

Then Suzuki-san began. "I... I guess this person is different from others. She had this aura I wanted to approach. I wanted to know more about her. For some reason that person had this intensity in her eyes, it would make my heart beat. Everything he did captivated me. But the distance is too great for both." Then he didn't say anything else.

"Did you go make out with her?"

"No way!" Suzuki-san said. His face blushed red before he looked down onto the floor. "It was an experience in love. I never confessed to that person. I guess you can say it is a one-sided love...... Haruhiko-sama." Then he mumbled something under his breath.

"I couldn't hear the last part," I said. It really concerned me why Suzuki-san was acting like this.

"It's nothing really." Then Suzuki-san got up. "This was longer than I expected. Good night, Haruhiko-sama." He bowed deeply and went off.

I sat there left alone. Somehow his story of his love experience unnerved me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had also a one-sided love with Misaki-san like Suzuki-san but who was this girl that made him blushed so deep red. Then I remembered that Suzuki-san didn't confess to her. But why didn't Suzuki-san confess his love to her? If you love someone you would confess to her right? It's logical, I thought. I should ask him that question later because I need to start on the blueprints.

I got to my computer and did research about playgrounds.

**

* * *

**

OMG THIS POV WAS SO HARD. Haruhiko-san is a really hard character to break down when he's thinking....... I agree with Yoichi-kun. HIM AND HIS DAMN POKER FACE. Well I think this is going to be my last pov for Haruhiko-san. I might write more if it fits with the story line.


	7. Chapter 6

Today it's my day off. I requested it to Tanaka-san because I needed some fresh air to think about what Haruhiko-sama said last lesson. Surprisingly Takana-san let me go with any questions. I think he's becoming senile for his age.

Haruhiko-sama still loves him, I thought to myself as I walked down an empty street. I can't believe it. I'm actually jealous of a person whom I never met in my life. I only know him by his name....

Takahiro Misaki..... the person who took away Haruhiko-sama's heart.

Then I sighed. My love life is really messed up. First I fall in love with a rich guy named Haruhiko-sama who he got rejected by the guy he likes but Haruhiko-sama still likes him. Then somehow I find myself teaching Haruhiko-sama about love because I got jealous. And lastly I am falling in love with him a lot and getting jealous of Takahiro Misaki. I sighed.

Last night wasn't helpful. I remembered my near confession to Haruhiko-sama. My inner Yoichi-kun screamed. "OH MY GOD! I WAS THIS CLOSE ABOUT TELLING MY TRUE FEELINGS TO HARUHIKO-SAMA!!!" I began to rambled. That was so embarrassing! But it's okay because he thinks I'm straight like a normal boy. There is no way that he figured out that I like him. Right? I hope he thinks I wasn't talking about him. I have to stick to my rules for Haruhiko-sama especially the third rule, '_Never confess to him_.'

Then I heard voices around the corner. "So...sorry I didn't mean to," said a nervous voice.

I looked around the corner. I saw a meek boy with three gangsters surrounding him. All of them were had bored faces.

A rough man with a stubble said, "Hurry up and pay the damage." There was a stain on his shirt but it came from the bottle of water that the boy was holding.

The meek boy held up two hands in front of his face. "Can't we handle this like Japanese men?" asked the meek boy. It seemed that he wanted to reason with them. But from my experiences of people, these guys like to picked fights.

"No."

"We are going deal this like real men," threatened another guy. Then he tripped the meek boy onto the ground.

My justice took control of me as I saw the boy fell down. How dare they, I thought. Since I had the perfect advantage of their backs facing towards me, I knocked that guy down with my foot. "Get your shitty asses out of my way," I sneered. "I'm in a bad mood today."

"Why you...!" said his other friend turning towards me.

I knocked that one down too with a punch. Then suddenly I crashed on the ground. My right cheek throbbed with pain. The other guy got me, I guess my fighting skills are dull, I thought as I stood up. I cracked my knuckles as the other two got up again. "It's time for me to get serious then." I smirked. A while after that comment, all three were unconscious on the ground.

"Thank you so much!" I heard behind me. I turned around. It was that meek boy who I saved. I noticed there were stars in his eyes.

"It's no problem," I simply said. When my mouthed moved, I could feel the stinging pain on my cheek.

"You're injured!" He exclaimed when he saw my injuries, especially the face.

"It's no problem," I repeated as my hand went to touch my cheek. At least there weren't any broken bones but I hope Tanaka-san doesn't mind a beat-up butler, I thought. Then again this bruise is going to last for a while. I'm probably going to get an earful from him.

Then the boy grabbed my hand. "No! We have to treat it fast!" Then suddenly I found myself being dragged by a guy I didn't know.

After he finished treating my bruises, he went in front of me. "I'm sorry about giving you so much trouble," said the boy as he bowed to me.

How honest of him, I thought as I looked at him. "Don't worry. You're not at fault here," I reassured him by patting him on his shoulder. "Those boys where bored out their minds. It's their fault not having lives. And thanks for the treatment." Then I switched topics to avoid awkwardness. "Do you own this kind of place?"

When the boy dragged me here, I was welcome by a huge high rise building. Then followed by a surprise of how spacious the room was. I saw all the expensive items in the living room like that big teddy bear sitting right next to me.

"Nope. Usagi-san owns it," said the boy.

"Who's Usagi-san?" I asked.

"He's my landlord and the person who own this. His full name is Usami Akihiko."

Usami...... Akihiko..........., I thought shakily. Sorry Haruhiko-sama. I think I stepped in the same house as your half brother. As I recalled, the "Hiko" brothers hated each other. I give thanks to the long gruelling five hours learning about each of the family members, led by Tanaka-san.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Then the boy went to the kitchen area.

Then a tall man entered the apartment. He had gray hair and pale purple eyes. For some reason, I was immediately reminded of Haruhiko-sama. "I'm home, Misaki." Then he noticed me. A dark aura surrounded him. His eyes glared at me, saying "Get out or I'll kill you." What's with this guy? I thought.

"Welcome back!" Misaki-san said.

"Who's this guy?" asked the man who was glaring at me. I figured out this must be Usami Akihkiko because the Hiko brothers have similar aura of each other.

"He's a person who saved me from these bad guys! He was sooo cooool! He came in like a super hero and then.... BAM! He defeated them all. You should have seen his moves. He did flying kick and an awesome punch. Even though he was shorter than the bad guys, HE KICK BUTT! It was SOOOO COOOL! " The boy said it all too excitedly.

"Oh I see," said Akihiko-san. He seemed not too please with the complement I received. He placed his jacket over the opposite red couch and sat in front of me. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one and lighted it. He began to smoke, still glaring at me.

"The tea will be ready soon," shouted the boy.

"I'll clear the table for the tea," I offered. I was clearing the table for the tea when I spotted a book by Akikawa Yayoi. What is this doing here, I thought as I examined it.

I connected the dots. His name is Misaki and his landlord is named Akihiko. Akihiko writes stories, remembering from the long hours of lessons directed by Tanaka-san. And the main characters have the same name as them. The main characters are lovers....... Sooo....."

I held up the novel to Misaki-san. "Umm.... Are you and Akihiko-san in this novel as lovers?"

Misaki-san snatched out of hand then dunked it the trash. He yelled at the top of his lungs at Akihiko-san. "USAGI-SAN. HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THESE AROUND THE HOUSE?"

"It's a bother to put them away," he replied calmly as he smoked.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THESE KINDS OF BOOKS ARE _NOT_ NORMAL! NOBODY HAVE THEM LYING AROUND THE HOUSE! ESPECIALLY BOY'S LOVE BOOKS!!!!"

"It's okay," I said politely, hoping it would calm him down. Because I'm like that too, I thought. "I'm not bothered by that." Which was true; I wasn't bothered by their relationship. What I am bothered about was I was reading material from Haruhiko-sama's most hated person and using it to teach Haruhiko-sama.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" he shouted nervously. Then Misaki-san was frantically waving his hands about, trying to use his hands to explain something to me. "We are just two guys who live underneath the same roof..... There is no way we are lovers....... It's not like we are lovers if we live in the same room.......Hahaha...... Even if Usagi-san writes these kinds of stuff doesn't mean it real....right? Hahaha...."

Then there was a loud whistling sound coming from the kitchen. "The water is boiling," said Akihiko-sama.

"ACK!" said Misaki-san as he ran over to the whistling kettle.

Then I felt I was being inspected by Akihiko-san from the couch. He looked at me top to bottom and reverse, side to side then a huge examination on my face. It felt uncomfortable underneath the gaze. I felt a sweat drop rolled down my neck. "Who are you?" asked Akihiko-san finally after the examination.

"Oh yeah, I didn't ask for your name yet." Misaki-san said as he brought the tea to the table. He gave the first cup of tea to me.

"Thanks, Misaki-san," I said as I put milk into my tea. "My name is Suzuki Yoichi." Then I sipped the tea, in result burning my tongue. I immediately lowered the cup down onto the table.

"Suzuki?" said Akihiko-san.

"My family name is Suzuki," I stated.

Then he clasped his hands around my hands. "It's nice to meet a Suzuki."

"Huh?" I said, surprised by the sudden skin-ship.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that," Misaki-san apologized to me as he tore Akihiko-san away from me. "He has an obsession with the word 'Suzuki'."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"See this." Misaki-san pointed to a giant teddy bear on the couch next to me. "This guy is name Suzuki-san and..." Then he went upstairs and he opened a closet. A whole army of teddy bears fell out. "And all these teddy bears are also named Suzuki-san."

"About 259," said Akihiko-san still smoking.

"That's a lot of Suzuki's," I replied, sweat-dropping. When Misaki-san came down, I said to him. "So I think it's better to call me Yoichi-kun." Then I sipped my tea again carefully but it was still too hot so I put it down.

"Really?" Misaki-san said as he sat beside Akihiko-san.

"Yeah," I said. "Suzuki is a common name in Japan." Plus it didn't feel right to be called Suzuki-san when there's one near you, I thought as I gazed towards to teddy bear on my left.

"How about you? What's your full name?" I asked.

"Takahiro Misaki," Misaki-san answered back.

Everything froze inside of me. Ta-Ta-Ta-Takahiro Misaki.......... Good thing I didn't drink tea right now or I would be spitting it everywhere, I thought. Not only I'm in the area of Haruhiko-sama's brother he hates, I'm met up with my rival. Takahiro Misaki.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," I quietly said.

Akihiko-san took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Misaki. What's for dinner?" asked Akihiko-san suddenly as he smothered his cigarette on an ashtray and left it there.

"Omelette rice," replied Misaki.

"When you make it, can draw something with ketchup? Maybe a Suzuki-san or the words 'I love you'."

"You're not a kid anymore. And I am NOT writing "I love you" on ANYTHING! "

"All normal family does that."

"Just put ketchup like a normal person does."

Then Akihiko-san hugged Misaki-san. "Please Misaki. Do I have to go through life without omelette rice without written ketchup," pleaded Akihiko-san.

"FINE. But it won't be the words 'I love you."

I chuckled. "It seems that you two have a good relationship," I said.

"Our relationship is very good," said Akihiko-san as he hugged him tighter. He's really possessive, I thought.

So this is Misaki-san that Haruhiko-sama loves, as I looked at the annoyed Misaki-san. I never imagined he was this plain. In my thoughts he was like those club hosts you would see downtown. I wonder what does Haruhiko-sama sees in him.

The alarm on my watched beeped. I pressed a button to turn it off. "I better get going," I said as I got up. My day-off just ran out of minutes.

"I'll see you off," said Misaki-san as he got up. Akihiko-san followed Misaki-san.

"Wait," I said. I took out flyer I was holding on to then I wrote something with a pencil. "Here my phone number," I said as I handed the piece of paper to both of them. "I would really like to be friends with you. Bye then."

As I was about to leave, someone called me behind my back. "Yoichi-kun," called Akihiko-san.

"Yeah," I answered, turning around.

Then Akihiko-san kissed Misaki-san fully on the lips, in front of me. My mouth dropped a little. Misakl-san was trying to get out of his grip but he didn't succeed. As the lips parted, the kiss left Misaki-san breathless and very red in the face. Then Akihiko-sama said as he hugged Misaki-san like his possession, "We are lovers so Misaki is mine. Understad"

Shock and embarrassment washed over me. "Su...su...sure." I stammered as turned my back on them. My face felt hot. "Well .... See you later." Then I left, closing the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 7

"Your bangs are so long!" complained Anna-chan.

"Thanks for noticing," I said as we were cleaning one of the many guestrooms in the Usami household. They are getting long, I thought as I tilted my head to a side to move the bangs out of my face.

"You should cut it. It shows your baby face more."

"Shuddup," I said with my face turning red. "I'm used to having long bangs. I'll cut them if I want to."

"Here we go." Anna-chan pushed up her hair band on my head. The hair band lifted the bangs from my forehead showing my surprised face. Then she exclaimed, "SO CUUTE! YOICHI-KUN!" with stars in her eyes. Her hands were clasped together in joy.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" My shout seemed it did not affect Anna-chan's smile.

"Come on Yoichi-kun. It's really cute. Just look at the mirror."

"No thank you," I replied stubbornly as I fold the sheets.

"Yoichi-san," said Tanaka-san as he came into the room. Then he looked at my newly styled hair. Argh, I thought I should have taken off the hair band when I had the chance. Then his eyes refocused on me. "Do you want to see Haruhiko-sama right now? He's in his room."

"When I'm finished folding the sheets," I said nonchalantly even though I was glad he was here in the Usami household. I haven't talk to Haruhiko-sama in weeks, it's not the same when you see him. Lately he has been in and out of the house. I heard from Tanaka-san he has been working hard on large scale construction projects.

"This is going be one of the few moments that you are able to see him," he said as if he knew my affection towards him. "The next month is going to be hectic for him."

"Umm..." An uncomfortable feeling was upon me. Then I suddenly said. "Anna-chan. Can you finish folding these for me?"

"Sure!" Anna-chan took the sheets away from my hands. "Have fun with Haruhiko-sama!" Her smile seemed to know my relationship with Haruhiko-sama.

"Thanks," I said back to her then I walked away. I'm getting paranoid, I though as I walked out. I don't think they realise that I have something for Haruhiko-sama? I hope not.

I noticed that the door of Haruhiko's room was open. Oh great, I thought as I realised that I'm not going to repeat same routine when I came upon the door. I peeked through the doorway to check if he was there. Haruhiko-sama was working on his desk like usual but his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Haruhiko-sama is really working hard, I thought.

I took a breather before I knocked at the opened door of Haruhiko-sama's room. Haruhiko-sama's head turned around to face me. My heart gave a jump at Haruhiko-sama's aloof face. "Oh? Suzuki-san, come in."

My heart began pumping hard. Maybe it was because that I didn't talk to Haruhiko-sama for six weeks or the other reason is we are both alone. "Yes, Haruhiko-sama" I said as my feet struggled move towards Haruhiko-sama.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked.

"What?"

"That." He pointed to my cheek.

"This?" I lightly touched the fading bruise. "I..." I stopped because I couldn't say I was in a fight. A butler doesn't usually get into fights. "I did something stupid. That's all. No need to worry."

Haruhiko-sama gave me a look of concern. "As long that injury doesn't interfere with your duties as a butler."

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama" I said. It's been a while since that accident with Misaki-san. Plus I had worst injuries then this, I thought as my back itched uncomfortably.

Then he said. "I'm sorry I haven't put in time for the lessons."

"It's okay, Haruhiko-sama. The lessons aren't important to you right now."

"Those lesson are important, Suzuki-san."

"I see," I said calmly even though it made my temperature rise up higher. Don't get too excited Yoichi-kun, I reminded. You have to remember that you are doing lessons to find out why your heart beats for him. It's not you are planning to make him fall in love with you.

"Umm... What have you been doing these past weeks, Haruhiko-sama? "

"I've been working on a project giving to me by an old classmate, a blueprint of a children playground."

"May I see, Haruhiko-sama? If you're not busy."

"Sure," he said as he gave his seat to me.

I looked at the blue print. My head was confused because the blueprint was complicated. There were white lines and neatly written measurements but unreadable for an amateur like me. My eyes narrowed trying to understand.

"I have a three dimensional model on my laptop," said Haruhiko-sama. It seemed like Haruhiko-sama noticed my frustration as he opened up a window on his private laptop. A picture of a three dimensional playground appeared.

This is better, I thought then I stared in awe. It was quite not finished. The structure was gray colored but it was still amazing. There was assortment of slides like a wavy silde, a tunnelled slide, ect and there was rocks you can climb. There were seesaws, swings, a jungle gym, benches shaped as animals and a sandbox. In the middle of the playground, there was a tall tower. There were so many things in one playground. A kid's dream of playground, I thought.

Then Haruhiko-sama started explaining about the playground using the mouse cursor. I listened attentively but when he started to bend forward, closer to me, my heart started to freak. Haruhiko-sama's voice was next to me, meaning that his face was next to me. I glanced as Haruhiko-sama's lips. Then for some reason I got the sudden urge to kiss him right there as my lips started to aim for his lips.

Then Haruhiko-sama faced to me. A bit too close. "How is it?" he asked.

I jerked my head back, resulting me falling off the chair. I landed on my back with my legs straight up in the air.

"Are you okay?" Haruhiko-sama moved the chair away and picked me up.

"Yeah," I said. Chee, how embarrassing , I thought.

"Did I do something to scare you?"

"No, Haruhiko-sama," I said. "It was because our faces were too close."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

HELL YEAH! Just a moment longer and I would have done something regrettable, I thought. But I replied, "No, Haruhiko-sama."

"I see."

Then I answered the question he asked before. "The playground is awesome...I mean...It was well thought up Haruhiko-sama"

"I still need to work on it," said Haruhiko-sama as he closed the window. There was something on the desktop I noticed.

"What's that?" I pointed to a file named Aoyama.

"That's my file for the model of Aoyama Aquarium," said Haruhiko-sama as he pushed the chair to the desk then he sat on the chair.

Then I spoke out. "YOU MADE THE AOYAMA AQUARIUM!"

"I didn't make it, I only redesigned it."

"Oh." I felt the heat of embarrassment climbing on my neck.

"It's my favourite place," I explained. "When I was a university student, I used to go there as my inspiration. I'm just surprise that you made – I mean redesigned it, Haruhiko-sama." Especially if it was the person you liked, I added to myself.

"I see."

"Yes." Now I have one more reason to go there.

There was a deep pause. "It's incredible that you design these kinds of stuff," I said. "It's not only art, but art you can walk in and experience yourself."

"It's a first time someone said that to me," said Haruhiko-sama.

"Really? Haruhiko-sama. A important person like yourself should receive comments like this."

"Are you interested in architects?

"Yeah...umm... kind of..." I said. "I like art." 'I like art' what an answer, I scowled at myself. That's like a child would say.

"I see."

It seemed that Haruhiko-sama really loves architecture, I thought. He looks comfortable. "Love can wait," I said suddenly to Haruhiko-sama. "Achieving this will become happiness for and you and the people who enjoy it. Isn't designing buildings your dream?"

"Yeah."

"Then the lessons can wait," I said. Then I planned to leave Haruhiko-sama and his work right there but Haruhiko-sama grabbed my arm like he knew I was going to leave.

"I have a question to ask of you," said Haruhiko-sama.

"Yes? Haruhiko-sama?"

"Why didn't you confess to her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need it to be repeated again?"

"No, I heard the question perfectly. I just blanked out, Haruhiko-sama."

"Then please answer the question, Suzuki-san."

I gazed at Haruhiko-sama, those wilful eyes freezed my soul to one spot. So intense that it could make me spill my inner feelings. Perhaps it also because I love him. It's no use lying to Haruhiko-sama, I thought.

"I'm scared," I admitted softly. "Even if I do confess to her, she loves someone else. And also we don't fit each other."

"You should confess to that person. You need to get your feelings across to her. How can that person know your feelings?"

"It's impossible."

"Won't you regret it?" asked Haruhiko-sama rather loudly.

I tightened my mouth. How could I confess to the person if he is right within my reach, I thought. My chest tightened. My eyes lingered on Haruhiko-sama's eyes then I pulled them away. "Can we please drop this conversation," I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled his grip away.

"No I'm not straightforward like you are, Haruhiko-sama" I said. If I was a bit straight forward, maybe this could be over, I thought.

"I see."

It was an awkward situation between us. "Haruhiko-sama."

"Yes."

"May I leave? Haruhiko-sama. I have other work to do."

"Sure?"

"I would love to see the finished design, Haruhiko-sama." I said before I left with his burning touch on my arm.

* * *

Anna-chan met up with me outside of Haruhiko-sama's room. "Hey Yoichi-kun! You finished?"

"Yeah," I said when I walked down the hall. Anna-chan followed me.

"You look down," said Anna-chan worryingly.

"I do?"

"Yeah," said Anna-chan. "Your eyes looks a shade darker than when your happy."

"I see."

"You know you are really special to Haruhiko-sama."

"How?"

"Well... Haruhiko-sama didn't scold you off when he was working. He usually does that. He doesn't like interruptions."

"I see." Was I a bothered to Haruhiko-sama? I thought.

"Plus you had a conversation with him more than minute."

"I see."

"SO who's this girl you like?"

That got me out of moody phrase. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Well of course. I want to see how's your relationship with Haruhiko-sama."

"We are just companions." Good thing we didn't do any lessons today, I thought.

"Oh I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Anna-chan?"

"Fuyuhiko-sama is coming back from his overseas trip."

_And Yoichi-kun's life was going get harder from there on._

* * *

**Hey people! I'm planning to make an opening for this story (an amateur kind, not good with computer art). So I can promote it and all of you people can see what Yoichi-san looks like. I saying this in advance but it might be release in the summer. (If I can get those damn schoolwork out the way...) Oh and sorry for not updating it last week. *bows to the anxious fans* Thank you for wasting your time reading the story. I appreciated it. And I promise the lessons between Haruhiko and Yoichi will be continuing on the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**YES! I finished my exams and school is over. YAHOO! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't wrote soo long but I guaranteed you that this is the longest chapter I have written. And good luck to people who have exams.**

* * *

"Haruhiko-sama's dad is coming back?" I questioned. Fuyuhiko-sama is more busier than Haruhiko-sama because he's the president of Usami corporation and barely comes home. I never see him around the mansion therefore he never seen me. And he sleeps at the opposite side of the Usami household.

"I don't care," I said. Who should care about a person whom I never met, I thought.

"You have been here for three months without seeing him. You should meet him."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to meet him. I became a butler under special circumstances, Anna-chan. I didn't have any training before I came here. He wouldn't approve of me."

"You're a nice guy. He'll like you."

"I don't really want to meet him," I said reluctantly.

"You have to sooner or later."

"I choose never," I replied back at Anna-chan. Anna-chan gave me a disappointed face.

Then I saw Tanaka-san in the hallways. "I need to ask Tanaka-san something," I said as I ran towards my mentor.

"Tanaka-san," I called out.

He turned toward me. "Yes Yoichi-san?"

"Should I meet with Fuyuhiko-sama who's coming tomorrow?"

Tanaka-san was in deep thought. "It's a problem that you hadn't any special knowledge but given the limited time of learning, you have improved rapidly even for a beginner. It's a wise choice for you to meet Fuyuhiko-sama."

"I see," I said.

"But you have to improve on your sociability," he said as he glanced at my faded bruise on my cheek. "Still Fuyuhiko-sama is not a bad man."

Yeah for a man who calls his son "the spring prince" who doesn't smile. "I don't know," I said. "I guess it won't hurt to see him."

The next morning I was serving Haruhiko-sama breakfast. Tanaka-san had other business to do. I still remember the uneventful moment with Haruhiko-sama was unpleasant. But I have make sure that doesn't affect my duties as a butler, I thought as I got ready to serve the master breakfast.

I pushed a sliver cart towards him with the breakfast covered by a dome lid. "Good morning Haruhiko-sama," I said to him. Then I lifted the lid showing his breakfast. "Today we have French toast with cinnamon apricot jam laced with graduated sugar. On the side we have a savoury French omelette with cubed honey ham. Your drink is black coffee grind from high quality beans from Brazil. Would you like milk or sugar?" Then I ended that with a butler smile, genuine for only Haruhiko-sama. And that speech, I had to memorized that for a half an hour from chef, Ta-chan.

"None," Haruhiko-sama said as I was transferring the plates on the table.

So he doesn't like sweet things does he? I thought as I placed the cutlery on the table.

Then I was finished setting up the meal for Haruhiko-sama. It was sparkling that I was scared of my own talents. "Please enjoy you meal, Haruhiko-sama." I bowed deeply to Haruhiko-sama. Then I turned to leave.

Then Haruhiko-sama said "Suzuki-san."

"Yes? Haruhiko-sama. Is there something you need?"

"Come to my room tomorrow."

I was surprised at Haruhiko-sama's command. As usual, really direct, I thought. "I thought you were going be busy for the next month, Haruhiko-sama," I said.

"That's correct. But I put some time aside for a lesson tomorrow."

"When? Haruhiko-sama," I asked.

"This afternoon."

Wah, I thought, that's too soon. How I'm suppose to think of a lesson that fast. I have tend to Tama-sama and Alexander-sama's needs after this. "I'll be there. Haruhiko-sama."

"And…."

"And?

"I'm sorry."

My eyes blinked in surprise. "What for?" This is a first for me seeing Haruhiko-sama apologizing. I thought he was a type of person that doesn't admit their mistakes.

"I was forcing something on you. It wasn't kind of me."

Oh. That event when Haruhiko-sama was asking why I didn't tell the person my feelings, I thought. "Didn't I tell you to forget about it Haruhiko-sama? It was nothing, Haruhiko-sama." Then I added. "Please enjoy your meal, Haruhiko-sama."

Then I watched Haruhiko-sama eat his meal from the wall. The same thought ran through my mind every time I watched him eat. _Aren't you lonely?_

Here I go I again, I thought as I was in front of the door. The I gulped as my hand formed a fist shape to knock the door. Then I suddenly realised something. Argh! I forgot to think up the next lesson, I thought as ruffled my hair with my hands. What should do? We've done hugging and moods. What else to teach? Then I tried to remembered stuff from the boys' love books. The cover of the recent novel popped into my head. A cover of two boys kissing. Kissing… Like the hell I do that. But last time I wanted to do it with Haruhiko-sama. Argh. What am I? A perverted person! ARGH! I'll figure out when I'm with Haruhiko-sama.

Then I knocked on the door. "Come in," said Haruhiko-sama's voice. My body jolted from the sound of Haruhiko-sama's voice. I stiffly walked into his room.

"I'm here, Haruhiko-sama."

Haruhiko-sama was working at his desk again with papers and files piling up. "You're late," said Haruhiko-sama with a cold voice.

I sweat-dropped. I keep on forgetting that to Haruhiko-sama that time is precious nowadays because of his projects, I thought. "My apologizes, Haruhiko-sama," I said. "It won't happen again."

"Let's begin the lesson," said Haruhiko-sama as he abandoned his work and stood up. "We have a time limit of a half an hour," he said diligently as he faced me.

That's so short, I thought as I felt down. Then Haruhiko-sama looked at me intently. Oh right the lesson, as I remembered. "Have... have you kissed before?, Haruhiko-sama," I said. There was nothing I could think of but this.

"Yes," said Haruhiko-sama.

My eyes widened. "You did?" That caught me by surprise. Who did he kiss with? Misaki?

"With Misaki," said Haruhiko-sama.

Misaki... just as I thought. "I see," I quietly said. My anger bubbled silently inside of me. Obviously it's Misaki. Why it's always Misaki? Why did he get Haruhiko-sama's heart and his kiss? This is unfair. I want Haruhiko-sama to notice me. I want him to forget Misaki. I want his heart to be mine.

The hidden me woke up again as jealousy overflowed. I looked up at Haruhiko-sama's face. "Want to see how I kiss, Haruhiko-sama?" I proposed affectionately. "A proper kiss?"

Haruhiko-sama didn't say anything for a while. "It just a lesson," I said as I touched the side of Haruhiko-sama's arm.

"Okay," he said. I heard a small objection in his voice but I didn't care for some reason. I wanted to make him mine now.

"Sit on the bed," I said and he did.

I took off his glasses from his face. The cold metal was pinched between my fingers. My heart was again pumping furiously because of his eyes that stared back at me. "Close your eyes, Haruhiko-sama." As I was hoping it would make the process easier.

Haruhiko-sama closed his eyes. His tired face showed tension. "Relax, Haruhiko-sama. Today I want you to experience a kiss because of the little time we have."

His lips was slightly apart making it more tempting. I took a breath but it was no use. My heart was beating furiously just because of him. Then I slid my hand onto his side of his head. His hair fell soft between my fingers, really soft. I leaned closer to Haruhiko-sama's face as I closed my eyes.

Then it all happened magnetically. My lips went for his immediately. The only thing I could focus was Haruhiko-sama's lips. His lips are dry but soft, I thought as I put more pressure onto his lips. This was different from the other girls I dated. My body felt automatically pulled toward Haruhiko-sama. Oh crap, this is no good, I thought. It's making my body all fuzzy and weird especially my chest.

"Yoichi-kun?" said a girl's voice.

SHIT IT'S ANNA-CHAN. Instantly I pushed Haruhiko-sama away from me. I turned my head toward to the voice. I saw Anna-chan by the door with face full of shock. Another awkward moment.

"I'm sorry," said Anna-chan as she bowed. Then I saw Anna-chan disappeared from the door.

Oh crap... what should I do now? Anna-chan saw us.

Then I realised that I was on the bed. When I looked up, I saw that Haruhiko-sama was on top of me. I blinked several times. How did I get into this position? I thought. Haruhiko-sama was staring back down on me. "Your face is red," stated Haruhiko-sama.

My hands clasped on my face to cover my embarrassment. They could feel the heat emitting from my face. "Can I get up?" Then Haruhiko-sama let me get off the bed. I slowly got off the bed. I looked at myself. I was a mess. My hair was mussed up and my butler clothes were wrinkled probably when Haruhiko-sama pushed me down.

I looked at Haruhiko-sama and I saw Haruhiko-sama looking distressed. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply. "This is a mistake," said Haruhiko-sama getting up.

I watched Haruhiko-sama. It looked like Haruhiko-sama was going through something he couldn't process. He was holding his hand to his head and with his back towards me. I couldn't bear that Haruhiko-sama was in pain. Butlers have make their master comfortable and I'm not doing a good job of it. I slowly closed my eyes and did what was right for Haruhiko-sama.

"I don't have feelings for you, Haruhiko-sama," I said clearly but sharp pain in my chest opposed. "Remember this is a lesson. I am sorry if this disturbed you, Haruhiko-sama."

"Leave," said Haruhiko-sama sounded irritated.

"Yes, Haruhiko-sama," I said then I left as I was told.

Crap I made him angry, I thought as I walked through the halls. My hands were shoved in my pockets. Damn it. Ever since I met Haruhiko-sama, there's a me who wants to possess him. Do I like him this much? I sighed. Again I was being a bother to Haruhiko-sama.

"Did something happened with you and Haruhiko-sama?" asked Tanaka-san as I was passing him by.

"I'm going to sleep, Tanaka-san," was all I said to him. Then I left.

The next day I found Anna-chan outside of my room. "Anna-chan I can explain about yesterday," I said. I took a huge breath as I was ready to make up a huge lie on the spot when Anna-chan said this.

"I support your relationship."

"Huh?" was all I said.

"I can't believed that happened. It was so cute. Both of you kissed and KAWAII—" Then she started to ramble. She's a fuushiyo, I thought as she excitedly rambled on and on. She is a fan of boy and boy relationships.

"Good luck to both of you," she finally said.

"Thanks." I said very quietly.

"You have to be careful, Yoichi-kun," she warned. "I heard that Fuyuhiko-sama likes his sons very much. He would do anything for them."

"It doesn't matter," I said. Haruhiko-sama hates me.

"That could be a hinder to you relationship. No worries. I'm supporting you." She gave me two thumbs up. I swest-dropped. I was getting scared of Anna-chan's hyperness.

I sighed. At least it's better than have her be in disgust at me. "Do me a favour?"

"Yes, Yo-i-chi-kun?"

"Never speak about this to anyone."

"Aww... You're blushing."

It was time to meet Fuyuhiko-sama, Haruhiko-sama's father. It was planned that he would come this evening. Haruhiko-sama will come to the Usami mansion with his father after a dinner at a restaurant that I do not remember. Foreign words are hard to remember.

They came through the doors and I got to see Haruhiko-sama's dad. Fuyuhiko-sama was a man who was a bit shorter than Haruhiko-sama and has brown hair. There was a gentle presence about him but I'm sure he is greatly feared in the business world. Crap... The idiot dad is taller than me, I thought as looked up. I'm two heads smaller than him.

Fuyuhiko-sama gave his bag to Tanaka-san while the maids carried out the luggage. "Tanaka-san, how have you been?"

Tanaka-san smiled and bowed. "I'm good, Fuyuhiko-sama."

When I was about to carry the heavier luggage, Fuyuhiko-sama spoke to me. "You're new here." He gave me a puzzling look. "What's your name?

I had to drop what I was doing. I bowed to him and stayed in a bowing position. "My name is Suzuki Yoichi. I became a butler about three months ago."

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Crap he noticed. The bruise is not barely noticeable now. If Haruhiko-sama saw it so can the father. "A small accident," I calmly said. Not a good first impression, I thought nervously.

"Interesting kid," said Fuyuhiko-sama. "Can I call you Suzuki-kun?

I didn't want to familiar terms with him. I looked up at Tanaka-san for help. He nodded. "Yes, Fuyuhiko-sama."

Then I straightened my back. Suddenly he went up close to me and studied me. I leaned back a bit, sweat-dropping. What do you want old man? I thought.

"Your eyes are blue," said Fuyuhiko-sama in a trance. "Are those contacts?"

I was about to answer "It's none of your business, old man" but Haruhiko-sama saved me."Father," said Haruhiko-sama pulling his father back. "Don't you think it's late?"

Right on cue Fuyuhiko-sama yawned. "Excuse me. Jet-lagged is such a problem with planes," said Fuyuhiko-sama. "I'll be retiring to my room now."

I watched him going up the stairs. I whispered to Haruhiko-sama gratefully ,"Thank you Haruhiko-sama." Even though I didn't deserve to talk to him anymore after kissing him.

Then Haruhiko-sama did something surprising. He leaned towards to my ear. "I want to continue the lessons," whispered Haruhiko-sama in a low voice. I was happy for a moment that Haruhiko-sama was allowing me to continue with the lesson but when he said this."As long as you don't like me everything would be fine." I clearly heard my heart break.

When he moved away, I answered with a butler smile, "Yes, Haruhiko-sama." Then he walked upstairs as he left me in the biggest heartache I experience.

I want to do lessons because I want to learn why I like him. But somehow my feelings were almost exposed and now I have been told that I shouldn't like him. My heart is in a turmoil. Shit. What should I do now?

* * *

Okay who wants to strangle Haruhiko? I know you all want to but I have to base Haruhiko off of this_. Haruhiko is still in love with Misaki and believes that you can love only one person and that another person love is troublesome - my theory._ I know it so mean or maybe he jealous.*smirk* I guess Yoichi have to earn his love the hard way. Well I am going to update chapters faster now because of summer vacation.

**Extra Scene when Yoichi kissed Haruhiko : )**

The atmosphere fell silent between them but something was stirring. Yoichi felt hesitated but his body was already moving on its own. Haruhiko's face looked so different when the glasses where taken off. As Yoichi's hand touched lovingly on the side of his love, Yoichi kissed Haruhiko on the lips. It was steady kiss that Yoichi planned to give but his affections spilled onto the kiss, trying to convey something. Haruhiko responded with the kiss. Instinctively Haruhiko's arms wrapped around Yoichi slowly pulling into his presence. The couple fell down on to the king-sized bed with Yoichi on the bottom and Haruhiko on top. The clothes and sheet rumpled underneath them. The embrace was tight as if they didn't want to let go. The kiss had turned passionately like they finally realised it. But a girl by the door broke that connection by revealing her presence.


End file.
